La porte de Dîn-Akar (Secret Santa Noname)
by Karboom
Summary: Une forteresse naine est assiégée par les orcs. ;) J'espère que ce cadeau de Noël tardif plaira à son destinataire


Participation au Secret Santa du Collectif Noname pour Alena Aeterna

La porte de Dîn-Akar

Les coups de mon marteau résonnaient sur l'enclume. Ce serait bientôt fini. Il était temps. Je pris délicatement mon ouvrage avec des tenailles et le trempait dans la barrique d'eau glacée. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarquais Sillèbe, ma femme, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, je l'ignorais. Les Nains sont réputés pour leur talent à la forge mais ce talent requière une concentration sans faille. Je sortis ma dernière œuvre de l'eau fraîche et la contemplait à la lumière des flammes. Elle était magnifique. Une voix fluette me fit me retourner.

« Papa ! »

Je me retournais vers mon fils, Duron. Mon tout jeune garçon. Il courut vers moi et me sauta au cou. A neuf printemps, il était léger comme une plume. Je pouvais le maintenir contre moi d'un seul bras. Il était si minuscule. J'observais mon épouse du coin de l'œil. Elle peinait à retenir ses larmes. Mais elle y parvenait. Elle était forte. Tenant toujours mon ouvrage au bout de mes tenailles, je reposais Duron de l'autre main et lui caressais affectueusement la tête.

« Je t'ai préparé un cadeau, Duron. »

Je pris doucement l'objet que je forgeais depuis trois nuits. Une épée naine, avec une poignée assez menue pour qu'il puisse déjà la tenir et assez volumineuse pour qu'il puisse continuer de la manier une fois grand. Je vis avec plaisir Duron la prendre avec déférence.

« C'est pour moi ?  
_Si tu es prudent avec, oui. Tu en âge maintenant. Et tu devras protéger ta mère pendant que je ne serais pas là.  
_Tu reviendras vite ?  
_Je reviendrais aussi vite que je le pourrais. Je te le promets. »

Duron alla se placer près de Sillèbe, l'air solennel. Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé mais fier. Haut comme trois pommes mais déjà le cœur d'un guerrier.

« Tu peux aller la montrer à tes amis. »

Un large sourire illumina soudainement son visage et il détala plus vite qu'un lapin. Je rejoignis Sillèbe dans l'embrasure.

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?  
_Nous vivons des temps dangereux. Je serai rassuré de vous savoir à même de vous défendre, tous les deux.  
_Ta place est auprès de nous.  
_Ma place est là où je peux vous protéger. »

Je balayais du regard l'extérieur. La cité-forteresse de Dîn-Akar s'étendait aussi loin que l'œil portait. La pierre taillée, si réconfortante, dessinait les innombrables allées d'habitations. Allées maintenant encombrées par des milliers de Nains. Des guerriers en armure, convergeant tous vers un seul point, vers la porte Nord. Je m'étais déjà trop attardé.

« Si la porte tombe, je ne pourrai protéger personne.  
_Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras protéger personne.  
_Tu voudrais que je me cache ? Que je fuis ? Je préfère mourir que d'être un lâche !  
_Je préfère te voir être un lâche mille fois et rester en vie.  
_Et quel exemple montrerais-je à Duron ? Que son père se terre tel un rat quand sa propre cité est assiégée ?!  
_Tu as déjà servi ton roi ! Tout le monde te voit comme un Nain d'honneur.  
_Et quel Nain d'honneur serai-je si je n'y allais pas ? Je refuse de courir le risque de voir les orcs déferler. Serais-tu heureuse de me voir à tes côtés pendant qu'un de ces monstres bondit sur notre fils ?  
_Ça n'arrivera pas ! Nos défenses ont tenu des siècles durant. Elles tiendront encore.  
_Elles nous sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Notre savoir n'égale pas celui de nos ancêtres. J'irai, quoi que tu dises, mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas y aller le cœur déchiré. »

Sillèbe se tut et fixa la direction de la porte Nord. Alors que je renonçais à la voir me parler, elle se retourna.

« Duron a besoin d'un père. Va. Mais reviens.  
_Duron est déjà presque un guerrier, tu le couves trop.  
_S'il y en a un qui le couves trop, c'est toi ! »

Je l'embrassais fougueusement en réprimant un éclat de rire. Sillèbe était plus têtue que nos généraux les plus bourrus. C'était un de ses nombreux traits qui me rendaient fier de l'avoir pour épouse. Je retournais dans la forge et m'approchais de mon armure. Même après toutes ces années elle m'allait comme un gant. La forge et l'entraînement que je m'imposais m'avaient empêché de m'empâter malgré la paix fragile que nous avions connue pendant quelques années. Je n'avais jamais délaissé mon armure, je l'avais poli soigneusement tous les jours sachant qu'elle prendrait soin de moi autant que je prendrai soin d'elle. Les innombrables éraflures qu'elle avait reçues en me sauvant la vie le prouvait largement. Je finis par le casque et empoignait mon marteau de guerre. A la forge comme sur le champ de bataille, l'âme d'un forgeron est son marteau. Je passais à côté de Sillèbe et nous nous regardâmes un instant en silence. Nous nous étions déjà tout dit, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Je détournais le regard à contrecœur et me dirigeais vers la porte Nord à mon tour.

En arrivant, la massive porte de chêne et de pierre frémissait à intervalles régulier, rythmés par les coups de bélier des orcs. Presque tous les guerriers de la forteresse étaient réunis dans le couloir gigantesque qui liait la porte au reste de la cité-forteresse. Nous étions si nombreux que nous étions presque collés les uns aux autres. Un nain s'avança vers les premiers rangs et leva une impressionnante hache de guerre dorée. Le roi se tenait devant nous.

« Nains ! clama-t-il, vous êtes ici pour vous battre ! Vous êtes ici pour vaincre ! Jamais la cité de Dîn-Akar n'a connu la défaite, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle tombera. Notre peuple, ceux que nous aimons, les futures générations, tous vivront encore des années. Car nous sommes ici ! Car nous sommes nains ! Car nous nous battons ensemble pour plus que de l'or ou des terres. Nous nous battons pour les nôtres ! »

Je serrais plus fermement le manche de mon marteau. L'image de Duron et Sillèbe brûlait dans mon esprit comme le feu de ma forge. Les coups de bêlier s'intensifiaient. La porte grognait de sinistres craquements à chaque coup désormais. Toute l'armée retenait son souffle, les muscles se tendaient, les jambes prenaient des appuis solides, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres sons que le bêlier. Entre deux coups, le silence devint complet. Des milliers de guerriers en armure, immobiles comme des statues, tenant dans un silence surnaturel. Puis vint l'horrible craquement de la porte volant en éclat, puis les statues s'animèrent, les armures cliquetèrent, le sol trembla des innombrables bottes d'acier qui le martelait, les guerriers rugirent et les ennemis se rencontrèrent.

Le choc fut brutal. Les orcs se déversèrent en une immense marée verte. Je faisais valser mon marteau dans tous les sens, sans savoir si je mettais mes ennemis hors d'état de nuire ou si je ne faisais que les ralentir. A peine abattais-je mon arme sur un orc que je devais le relever immédiatement pour le suivant. Mais je ne reculais pas. Aucun nain ne reculait. Ceux qui mouraient tombaient sur place, là où ils s'étaient positionnés. Chaque vie était chèrement payée en sang de peaux-vertes. Mais la vague ne se tarissait pas, tandis que notre nombre continuait de diminuer. Le couloir paraissait maintenant plus grand que jamais, indéfendable face à l'ennemi. Mais nous ne reculions pas. Mes bras étaient gourds, à chaque coup le marteau était plus pesant, l'ennemi suivant était plus rapide, mes sens, plus embrumés. Je frappais encore et encore, oubliant le temps. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? 10 minutes ? 10 heures ? 10 jours ? 10 secondes ? Qu'importe. L'ennemi était toujours devant. Et j'étais toujours vissé à ma position pour lui faire face.

Un orc colossal surgit soudain de la marée, brandissant une masse en os faite avec la colonne vertébrale d'un mammouth. Le monstre était terrifiant. D'un revers, il envoya cinq des nôtres voler au loin. Cinq braves morts d'un coup. Il fallait arrêter cet orc. Je bougeais pour la première fois de ma position mais je ne reculais pas. Frappant à gauche et à droite, je me frayais un chemin péniblement en direction du colosse, gagnant péniblement chaque pas.

L'orc me fit face avant que je n'ai pu l'approcher suffisamment. Il leva sa masse titanesque et je plongeais vers lui. Le choc que je ressentis quand la masse d'os s'écrasa derrière me fit trembler. Sans perdre un instant, je me relevais, empoignant mon marteau. Je l'abattis sur le genou de l'orc qui céda. Il perdit l'appui sur sa jambe en mugissant. Alors que je m'apprêtais à poursuivre mon attaque, il me décocha un monstrueux coup de poing qui me propulsa en arrière. Mais je ne devais pas reculer. Me réceptionnant sur mes jambes, je fonçais pour regagner le terrain perdu, rejoignant le colosse qui levait une nouvelle fois sa terrible masse. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'esquiver cette fois aussi je levais mon marteau. Nous entrechoquèrent nos armes l'une contre l'autre dans un fracas épouvantable qui fit gémirent tous les muscles de mon corps. Mais je réussis. Je déviais la masse en frappant de biais, la faisant s'écraser à côté de moi. Avant que l'orc n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, je faisais revenir mon marteau dans son visage et j'envoyais voler sa tête. Je respirais, essoufflé.

C'est alors que je reçus une épée dans le ventre. Avant de pouvoir comprendre, l'acier sortait de mes entrailles, suivi par un flot de sang. Je m'effondrais sur mes genoux, hébété, trop affaibli pour réagir à la massue qui arrivait sur mon visage. Le coup fut violent, suffisamment pour m'envoyer sur le dos, mais je le sentis à peine, comme si je le voyais de très loin. Comme si ce corps n'était déjà plus le mien. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger, à parler ou à respirer. Je ne pouvais que voir.

Et je les vis. La horde verte qui me dépassait se mit à déferler en sens inverse. Ils étaient repoussés, ils fuyaient. Nous nous étions battus, nous n'avions pas reculé et nous avions gagné. Ma famille était en sécurité. Je sentis mon corps se figer tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait doucement sur mes lèvres et que mes doigts restaient refermés sur le manche de mon marteau. Dans la vie ou dans la mort, l'âme d'un forgeron est son marteau.


End file.
